Thomas Elliot (Arkhamverse)
During the major breakout at Arkham Asylum, Batman notices Elliot's name on a chalkboard. According to the chart, Elliot is a gifted surgeon and scientist at Arkham Asylum but went missing during the attack. After the attack, Warden Quincy Sharp joined the running for mayor and ended up winning the election. He began his plans for the super prison known as Arkham City. All of Arkham Asylum villains were moved to this super prison along with the medical staff. In the prison, the Joker held auditions for a gifted surgeon who would be able to separate the siamese twins Mr. Hammer and Sickle. Elliot was retrieved from the medical building by the Joker's henchmen for the job. After much work, Elliot managed to cut the two twins apart and was nicely rewarded a suitcase full of gems. Elliot had enough money to begin his ultimate plan. Hush appears early during the events of Arkham City in the Gotham Cathedral, which has been made into the new medical facility for the prison. After Batman rescues all the doctors and nurses from Joker's crew, Batman finds Thomas Elliot (although his name is not known at this point) on a gurney with his face covered in bandages and holding onto a crate. Another doctor, Adam Hamasaki, informs Batman that the patient was a doctor and amazing surgeon who transferred to Arkham City from Arkham Asylum. Over the course of several weeks though, Elliot stole various drugs and then cut his own face off. He was found by Adam while laughing in a corner and holding onto a crate, leading Adam to believe that the gifted surgeon had lost his grip on sanity due to the hellish nature of Arkham City. He wrapped Elliot's face in bandages, but was unable to pry the crate from the man's hands. While Adam believed Elliot simply lost his sanity, the truth was far more insidious. In reality, Thomas Elliot led another life as a serial killer known as "The Identity Thief", who had been murdering people in Gotham City, surgically removing their faces, and storing them in a crate for his own purposes. Elliot's goal was to take the faces of individuals with similar genes as Bruce Wayne, with whom he held a personnel vendetta against, and surgically graft them onto his own face so that he could assume the identity of Bruce Wayne. After learning that several of his targets have been incarcerated in Arkham City, Elliot transferred to the super prison to complete his plans, starting with removing his own face and grafting the skin of his victims on his own. Now known as Hush, Elliot escaped the Cathedral while Riddler was abducting the rest of the medical staff and made his way to an old brownstone behind the Solomon Wayne Courthouse. While on his mission to discover the truth behind Protocol 10, eventually, Batman pursues Hush while the killer murders several more victims to remove their faces, using several complex forensic methods to cover his tracks. Batman surmises that the murders are so well executed that the killer had to have been planning them for a very long period of time and is amazed when he learns that the finger prints left at one crime scene is a match to his own. This leads Oracle to speculate that Batman himself may be behind the crimes proposing he may have been poisoned by Hugo Strange or Scarecrow. Rejecting her idea, Batman continues his search. In time Batman uncovers a third victim matching the same characteristics as the previous victims. While studying the crime scene he realizes that there are traces of bleach nearby. Following the trail, Batman eventually locates an Arkham inmate that said he had been paid off by Bruce Wayne to dump the body and clean up the area. He reveals the location and Batman heads out to investigate. When Batman finally tracks Hush to his hideout, he finds a disturbing and heinous torture chamber where Hush performed his inhuman experiments. It is revealed that Hush surgically altered his face to look like Bruce Wayne by using the genetic similarities of his victim's faces in his quest for vengeance. He ends up escaping, with Batman commenting he will track Hush down the next night and closing his active case in Arkham City, and opens up a new one for Thomas Elliot, planning on investigating everything related to this former friend of Bruce Wayne and new enemy of Batman. Nine months after Arkham City shut down, Elliot used his Bruce Wayne disguise to infiltrate Wayne Tower. He kidnapped Lucius Fox as Batman later arrived. Elliot wanted Batman to hand over Wayne or Elliot will destroy Wayne Enterprises and Wayne Tower. Batman unmasks himself and defeats Elliot. Batman decides that Elliot shall be locked down in the Wayne Tower vault and will be sent on trial. | Powers = | Abilities = * : Hush was able to put on the facade of a good doctor for years before he implemented his plan. He also trained his voice to sound like Bruce Wayne's, to complete his disguise. * : Hush is a surgeon, with such medical expertise, that he was able to graft a new face onto himself without any help. Although he noted that he was still in pain just after grafting it and being on painkillers. * Batman: Arkham Knight * | Weaknesses = * : Hush's mental illness comes from a combination of greed, resentment, and jealousy. He wanted his parents' fortune, orchestrating their car accident. However, Thomas Wayne was able to save his mother's life. When Thomas and Martha died, Bruce inherited their fortune. As a result of this combination, Hush thinks Bruce is to blame for things not going his way. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = * Hush was voiced by Kevin Conroy. | Trivia = | DC = | Wikipedia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2009 Character Debuts